ballistic_overkillfandomcom-20200213-history
CLASS: VANGUARD
ASSAULT SPECIALIST ☀Loyal, focused, cold Allegiance: MFA The vanguard is the most reliable and all around of classes with a good mix of offensive and defensive skills. By using some of the best weapons in the arsenal he can become a tank or a killer. An easy class to learn with deep synergies to master, he is one of the most survivable classes due to his health regenerating and scavenger skills. Class Emblem Important Events * Respects authority to an extreme * Volunteers for experiments with the moss technology * Trained by the Tank * Currently leads the MFA’s army of Vanguards * Extremely focused Personality Vanguard was a volunteer to the MFA experiments. The project was a success, leaving him with a calm and focused personality. Vanguard is the ideal soldier. He respect his superiors, values his underlings and never loses his temper. Sometimes things will trigger some memories from his past, leaving him confused for an instant. Traits Instantly recovers your grenade by walking over a dead body Vanguard recovers 6% of his max health and 10% of his ammo upon each kill Skills Modified DNA Vanguard gains +16% max health. Fast Recovery Vanguard has 2.0% HP regeneration per second at all times. Weapons Expert Vanguard gains +25% accuracy, +25% recoil reduction, +10% gun damage. Action Hero Vanguard gains +25% damage resistance against explosions, +20% headshot damage and +15% headshot damage resistance. Courage Under Fire When hit by enemy fire or grenades, Vanguard gains +20% rate of fire and +35% reload speed for 3 seconds. Being hit while under the effect of Courage Under Fire refreshes the duration. Barrage Killing an enemy adds a stack that enhances Vanguard's trait. Each stack adds an additional +3% of HP recovery and +20% of ammo recovery after killing an enemy. This skill stacks up to three times. After being fully stacked and summed up with Vanguard's base trait, killing an enemy will recover +15% of Vanguard's max HP and +70% ammo. 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * Coyote * Blackguard * Stalker * Widower * Executioner * Strife Shotguns * Bonebreaker * Piledriver * Jackhammer * Gremlin Pistols * Switchblade * Agent Class Progression *'Level 1' **'First Loadout:' ***'Weapon Slot 1 |' Blackguard ***'Weapon Slot 2 |' Bonebreaker ***'Skill Slot 1 |' Modified DNA ***'Skill Slot 2 |' Courage Under Fire *'Level 2' **'Weapon |' Agent *'Level 3' **'Skill |' Fast Recovery *'Level 4' **'Weapon |' Stalker *'Level 5' **'Weapon |' Gremlin *'Level 6' **'Skill |' Weapons Expert *'Level 7' **'Weapon |' Strife *'Level 8' **'Second Loadout:' ***'Weapon Slot 1 |' Stalker ***'Weapon Slot 2 |' Gremlin ***'Skill Slot 1 |' Fast Recovery ***'Skill Slot 2 |' Modified DNA *'Level 9' **'Weapon |' Jackhammer *'Level 10' **'Skill |' Barrage *'Level 11' **'Weapon |' Switchblade *'Level 12' **'Weapon |' Executioner *'Level 13' **'Weapon |' Piledriver *'Level 14' **'Skill |' Action Hero *'Level 15' **'3rd Loadout:' ***'Weapon Slot 1 |' Strife ***'Weapon Slot 2 |' Switchblade ***'Skill Slot 1 |' Weapons Expert ***'Skill Slot 2 |' Action hero *'Level 16' **'Weapon |' Coyote *'Level 17' **'Weapon |' Widower Background After learning a great deal with Berserker, the MFA was able to do a much better job with the next subject. A volunteer with a now forgotten name. Project Vanguard was a success. He forgot his family and personality to become a soldier with complete obedience to authority. After the first one, the experiment was repeated several times, creating more and more Vanguards to defend the MFA. The original Vanguard, however, always stood out. He was slightly faster, keen minded and resistant than the others. Perhaps it was his training with the Tank. Or maybe something left from his old self, something that was his in his alone. Regardless, his loyalty and effectiveness gained him a considerable amount of respect in the MFA. He climbed the ranks until he was directly below the Tank himself. So, naturally, when he left, Vanguard took his place. He stills respects his old teacher immensely and is puzzled as to why he would leave. Now he responds directly to the Marksman and, together with the Wraith and Grenadier, is one of the main pillars of the MFA military force.Category:Classes Category:Vanguard